


Monster

by frozenpapers



Category: Frozen (2013), Hansla - Fandom, Helsa - Fandom, Iceburns - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A <b>monster</b> can break its fellow, can it not?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

His eyes were skimming down at the pale figure beneath him, his tremendous greens bold and wary as he watched the littlest detail of her. He knew it was a sin to love such _divine_ beauty, to love as it was so ever _fated_. And he knew that he had done so well, breaking the rules bonded by the Holy Sacrament just by looking at her with absolute lust and the emptiness that seemed to reign over him like a tower to a fickle tree. The woman he had almost single-handedly murdered, bare in front of him, vulnerable, _yet_ absolutely **powerful**. He knew not what absolutely allured him. _Was it her simple beauty or the smile a fragile mink makes under the duress of dawn?_ And he was beyond baffled as he found himself on top of her _immaculate_ body, feeling as if it was for the first time, their hearts music to his ears, his breathing ragged, because he hadn't felt – not for a long while, something as strong as this, something as sinful as the first draw of blood from enemy. And had he been a fool for throwing his feelings at her feet? Maybe he _was_ or maybe he was **not.**

"I am not interested in you, nor will I ever." He whispered as he held onto it like a Catholic to a rosary, his eyes searching for a possible reaction, his hands strangling the proclamation like vises.

She only blinked, but then smiled after. _Such a liar_ , she thought, _denying his own feelings, fooling himself to the bone_. Can he not see how much she knew of him with just one mere look in the eye? "And if not, then maybe I'm not as well." She said with that surly tone that had melted whatever dignity he has left. Her smile never faded, the smile that much resembled Persephone's, the mistress of the Underworld, knowing her tact and her victim all so well she could roll them confidently between her fingers. Her eyes were cobalt blue as they stared back down at him like lightning before the thunder, the electric eccentric yet, **painful**.

He found himself reeling back to where he was, where he stood, dumbstruck, ego patted down like damp sand – and curse her – he had realized that he couldn't lie to himself anymore further as he felt the strong blistering tug in his chest, the tug as deep as the trenches in the Pacific Ocean, taking him aback, stealing his breath away.

_What have you done?_

And albeit it was unsaid, both heard well, both knew the answer to it. The only difference was that she was _smug_ , and he was beyond _broken_ than he'll ever be.

_A **monster** can break its fellow, can it not?_


End file.
